Reia Returned to the Kent Residence
A few hours later, Reia finally returned to the Kent residence with Clark with her. Raine and a few others waiting for them. Raine: Welcome back. Reia: Thanks. I...can't imagine what Kiva would say to me now. One: (It would all depends on what her heart is telling her.) Three: Have you learned to listen to your own heart? Reia: ...No. I don't remember it. One: (Like blood wounds, it takes time to heal.) Raine: One has a point, Reia. We need to tell them what happened on that ship. Reia: Do we...have to? Raine: Reia, remember what you told Kiva in Rio. Reia: Rio... Thanks, Raine. It slipped my mind a little. - Raine smiled when Kiva's group approached them. Kiva: Reia! You're back! Reia: Of course I did. - Kiva then sees the Power Pole on Reia's back. Kiva: Good job getting the Power Pole back. Reia: Thanks. Want to take a look at it? Kiva: Sure. - Reia takes her Power Pole out and Kiva takes the weapon out, seeing it for herself. Reia: At times, the weapon can be a staff for combat. Kiva: A staff? I never knew it can do that. Reia: That's only the half of it. If I want, I can use it to extend its length to the clouds. Kiva: Whoa... That's cool! - Kiva handed the Power Pole back to Reia and she puts it up on her back when Daisy returned. Daisy: It's good to see you again. I hope you found what you are looking for. Reia: I have. Kiva: Is the kingdom safe? Daisy: At the moment. Zod will terrorize the galaxy unless we stop him. Reia: We're working on it. Kiva: So, what now? Reia: Zod hasn't found Earth yet, so might as well prepare for his arrival. Three: Including your training? Reia: Yeah. Kiva: Gosh... Oh! Reia, there's something I need to speak with you. - Reia nodded and the two walked toward the barn. Reia: What's wrong? Kiva: I found this Holocron in the barn. - Kiva handed over the Holocron to Reia. Reia used the Force to open it, finding a message inside. ???: Reia and the Galactic Rangers. If you received this message, I'm in your debt for my rescue in Metro City. As you know, things are not the same since then. I maybe blind, but Reia is strong in the Force and needs to be trained to understand her purpose. When the Cylons are destroyed, visit me in England. Take as much time as you need to defeat them. Until then, may the Force be with you. - The Holocron closed back up when Terra explained who that was. Terra: That was Rahm Kota. Reia: A Jedi? Kiva: Well, he sure looks like one. Terra: He is. The main reason he's barely seen is because he has his own militia to help him keeping the peace. Reia: Yet, when Order 66 happened, I can still sense him somewhere else. Terra: He vanished for some time until Starkiller fought him and lost, losing his sight in the process. Reia: (That explained how he looked blind in the Holocron.) Kiva: Whoa... That's crazy. Terra: It is. I know the Cylons are getting stronger at this point, but to stop them for good, we need to go back to New York City. Reia: Why? Kiva: Because it's my home city. Terra: Actually, there's another reason. I've been studying about a spell book I saw back in Brooklyn. Its power grew so much that it cause some concern. Reia: Why would a spell book be connected to the Cylons? Kiva: I honestly don't know. But, as far as I do know, someone's using it to make the Cylons stronger. Their raid in Antarctica is no exception. Reia: We'll look into it if we had time. In the meantime- - Reia suddenly sensed something coming from the Earth's orbit. Kiva: Reia? What's wrong? Reia: He found Earth. - Kiva quickly caught on with Reia's sense - Zod arrived on Earth with one goal in mind. Category:Scenes